Freezing a slurry of particulate ceramic material to form ceramic product has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,177,161; 3,512,571; 3,816,572 and 3,885,005. The production of these ceramic structures in accordance with the prior art involves mixing an aqueous freeze-sensitive silical sol with the ceramic grains to form an aqueous slurry, freezing the slurry to form a frozen body, thawing and drying the body, and then firing the dried body.